La magie ne t'a pas oubliée
by MissHermione26
Summary: En réponse au défi d'Aësälys. Alors qu'Hermione vit parmi les moldus , la mort frappe à nouveau le monde des sorciers et va forcer la sorcière et son ancien Professeur à travailler ensemble.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Voici une nouvelle histoire, en réponse au défi lancé par Aësälys. Une dizaine de critères sont à remplir, que je vais m'efforcer de respecter (peut-être pas tous...). Je publie aujourd'hui le prologue et le chapitre 1. Comme je suis en vacances je ne vous promet rien quand au rythme de publication, probablement deux chapitres par semaine (peut être moins au début). Cette fiction sera assez courte: 6/8 chapitres environ.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, devenu ministre de la magie après la chute de Voldemort, 10 ans auparavant. Après lui avoir brièvement serré la main, Harry se plaça sur sa gauche, debout, sa fidèle baguette à la main. Après une courte carrière au bureau des aurors, Harry avait décidé de n'être au service que d'un seul homme. Il était donc devenu le garde du corps officiel du ministre.

Ce matin-là, Harry n'était pas très inquiet. Le ministre recevait l'un de ses chefs de cabinet, un jeune homme sympathique répondant au nom d'Harold Derwent. Fier Serpentard, il était sorti de Poudlard depuis seulement deux ans. Il avait immédiatement été embauché au cabinet du ministre, sa réputation de négociateur et de diplomate au sein du collège l'ayant précédé. De plus, après la chute du Lord Noir, de nombreux Serpentards essayaient de se racheter une réputation plus glorieuse, et le ministère était heureux d'aider ces jeunes gens dans cette tâche. Le gouvernement sorcier paraissait ainsi ouvert et moderne au sein de la population.

Ainsi donc, Harold était installé, assit en face du ministre. Le but de cette réunion était de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Meaghan Keddle à la direction de la justice magique. Partie depuis un an à la retraite, personne n'avait encore pu lui succéder de manière convaincante. Alors que le ministre feuilletait une demande de candidature envoyée par un journaliste de la Gazette, Harold toussota et demanda :

- Puis-je me lever, Monsieur ? Une crampe, dans le mollet…

Kingsley leva les yeux du dossier et lui répondit alors :

- Bien sûr, mon vieux. Vous ne devriez pas abuser du sport pendant vos jours de congés. Le quidditch, c'est bon pour les étudiants.

Le ministre reprit alors sa lecture. Il ne vit pas Harold sourire, maintenant tout prêt d'Harry et sortir discrètement une baguette. Il ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit Harry s'effondrer, stupefixé à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Il tourna les yeux vers Harold, qui arracha la baguette d'Harry. Une lumière verte en jaillit aussitôt, et le ministre tomba, tête la première dans le dossier encore ouvert entre ses mains. Harold, tranquillement, remis la baguette de Harry dans la main du sorcier inconscient, puis prononça doucement le mot « _Oubliette_ » en tendant la baguette qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Puis il se leva, fit le tour du bureau, et ouvrit une porte, cachée sur le côté de la bibliothèque. Il mit le feu à la baguette et la jeta par l'ouverture. Enfin, il sortit, aussi simplement qu'il était entré. Il regarda la secrétaire et lui dit, en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

- Le ministre désire un café. Je vais de ce pas lui en chercher un. Je reviens dans un instant. Au fait, tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner à la représentation de la chorale du ministère ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce et profonde. Il fut ravi de voir la secrétaire faire oui de la tête en rougissant.

Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte du bureau, blêmit, lâcha le plateau sur lequel les deux tasses de café fumantes étaient posées, et cria à la secrétaire :

- Appelle le bureau des aurors, TOUT DE SUITE !


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici donc tout de suite le chapitre 1 :-D

**Chapitre 1**

Un jour, Hermione avait décidé que s'en était fini de tout ça.

Après la mort de Voldemort, elle avait fait de brillantes études de potions avec comme maître de stage le Professeur Severus Rogue. Cela avait été difficile, Rogue étant plus hargneux que jamais à son encontre, mais elle avait réussi et était devenue une maîtresse dans l'art compliqué des potions. Les encouragements de Ron, devenu son mari, l'avaient aidé à supporter l'horrible professeur.

Mais elle avait vite déchanté : personne ne voulait d'un maître des potions de sexe féminin, de surcroit née moldue. La guerre n'avait pas rendu les sorciers plus intelligents et Hermione désespérait de trouver, un jour, un travail qui lui plairait réellement. Elle avait alors accepté un poste à la justice magique mais là encore, le favoritisme envers les sangs purs et la corruption la rendait malade. Elle n'était finalement heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec Ron.

Mais tout cela s'était arrêté brutalement. Un jour, il y avait de cela cinq ans, Ron était partit travailler pour ne jamais revenir. Elle avait vu arriver Harry, accompagné de quelques autres aurors qu'elle connaissait de vue, et avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Lors d'une descente dans un repaire d'anciens mangemorts, Ron avait reçu un sort fatal. Elle avait essayé de continuer, mais n'y parvenait plus. Alors, un jour, elle avait tout arrêté. Elle avait donné sa démission, avait réuni quelques affaires, avait changé ses gallions en livres, et elle était partit. Côté moldu les choses lui paraissaient plus simples. Elle avait loué une petite maison, et alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan de carrière elle avait constaté une chose : son art des potions lui était très utile dans l'élaboration de recettes de cuisines simples mais délicieuses. Elle savait marier les produits et les saveurs, jouer avec les ingrédients. Alors elle avait tenté d'écrire un livre de recettes, qu'elle avait appelé « _100 recettes ensorcelantes pour les nuls_ » et, à sa grande surprise, cela avait fait un carton. Devenue un auteur renommé, elle avait déjà publié 5 ouvrages. Et c'était lors d'une séance de dédicaces qu'elle avait rencontré Franck. Il était libraire, plutôt bel homme, et il avait rapidement fait la cour à Hermione. De son côté, la jeune femme se disait qu'il lui permettrait de tourner définitivement la page et même si elle le trouvait ennuyeux et rigide, elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient fiancés. Hermione ne lui avait jamais rien révélé de son ancienne existence, et comptait bien ne jamais avoir à le faire. Elle n'avait rien gardé de sa vie d'avant hormis sa baguette et une seule chose : un livre. Un livre de potions qu'elle conservait bien précieusement au fond de sa bibliothèque.

Le livre du prince de sang-mêlé.

* * *

Severus Rogue marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il revenait d'une entrevue avec le directeur et retournait dans ses cachots afin de commencer tout de suite le travail que celui-ci lui avait demandé.

En effet, Albus Dumbledore avait fait venir Rogue une heure auparavant pour lui faire part d'une sale affaire : le ministre venait d'être retrouvé mort dans son bureau, Harry Potter gisant à ses côtés, totalement amnésique. A peine celui-ci se souvenait-il de son nom. Les aurors dépêchés sur place avaient immédiatement saisi la baguette d'Harry afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas l'auteur du crime, ainsi que celle d'Harold, l'un de ses chefs de cabinet, qui avait été le dernier à le voir vivant. Et la nouvelle était apparue sitôt le _Priori Incentatum _réalisé. Harry était coupable. De plus une porte secrète laissée ouverte laissait penser que des complices s'étaient glissés par là. Les aurors n'y avaient rien trouvé, à part un petit tas de poussières.

Dumbledore était debout dans son bureau, faisant les cent pas. Après avoir brièvement expliqué tout cela à Rogue, il lui avait demandé :

- Seul Harry connait l'assassin. Mais on lui a visiblement jeté un sort d'_Oubliette_. Connaissez-vous, Severus, une potion, permettant…

Rogue avait fait un geste de la main.

- Vous le savez comme moi, Professeur. Il n'existe aucun contre sort, aucune potion, permettant de rendre la mémoire à quelqu'un. Si celle-ci a été totalement effacée, alors aucune chance de savoir ce que Potter a vu. Le _Veritaserum_ lui-même ne serait d'aucune utilité puisque nous n'avons pas affaire à une tentative de dissimulation mais bien à des souvenirs effacés.

Mais Dumbledore avait insisté.

- Harry est accusé. Beaucoup pensent qu'il est aisé de simuler une amnésie, ou que ses prétendus complices lui ont fait perdre la mémoire _à sa demande_. Il a toujours ouvertement accusé le ministère d'être en partie responsable de la mort de Monsieur Weasley et certain pensent à une vengeance. Vous devez l'aider, Severus. Après avoir sauvé ce garçon pendant des années, vous n'allez pas, maintenant que la guerre est finie, le laisser mourir à Azkaban ?

Rogue n'avait rien dit. Ce vieux fou n'allait donc jamais le laisser en paix ? Il était partit et avait rejoint ses cachots. Il savait qu'étant encore étudiant, il avait pris des notes dans son livre de potions sur certaines plantes efficaces dans l'amélioration de la mémoire pendant les périodes d'examen. Mais il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir desquelles. Pourtant cela pourrait être une bonne base pour une potion de ce type. Alors il se mit à fouiller sa bibliothèque, ses malles, ses armoires ainsi que son bureau, mais ne parvint pas à trouver ce fichu livre. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Rogue se souvint d'un évènement. Lorsque son étudiante, Hermione Granger, avait reçu son diplôme universitaire après son enseignement en potion, il lui avait fait un cadeau. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation de choisir un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et de l'emporter.

Et il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu une reliure bleue tomber dans le sac de la sorcière.

Diantre ! Voilà qu'il allait devoir aller la voir… lui qui commençait à peine à l'oublier. Il s'assit et se remémora alors ces deux années d'apprentissage où, à force de promiscuité et de discutions passionnées avec Hermione, il avait fini par en oublier Lily.

Et il était tombé amoureux. Une seconde fois.

Et, à nouveau, elle n'était pas pour lui. Elle était mariée, et heureuse avec Weasley. Il l'avait détesté pour cela, et le lui avait fait payer. Elle avait souffert dans son apprentissage comme lui souffrait de la voir chaque jour, si inaccessible. Il y avait mis toute sa haine et sa rancœur. Seul, le dernier jour, soulagé de ne jamais plus la revoir, il avait été aimable avec elle, et lui avait fait ce cadeau. Elle l'avait remercié, sans comprendre, puis était partie. Le jour où il avait appris la mort de Weasley, il en avait _presque_ été affecté. Pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas été la voir. Il voulait juste l'oublier.

Et voilà que le destin retapait à sa porte, comme si il n'avait pas assez payé dans cette vie. Il avait suivi le parcours d'Hermione, de loin. Il savait qu'elle vivait parmi les moldus et qu'elle écrivait des recettes de cuisines.

Il renifla.

Comment une sorcière de cette envergure pouvait-elle se rabaisser à écrire des recettes de tartes aux myrtilles ? Il secoua la tête et partit se coucher. Demain, vendredi, il n'avait pas cours. Il allait donc aller la voir. Et lui réclamer son fichu bouquin.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous plait. Donnez moi votre avis! A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (12 en une seule publication! Wahou!) ainsi que celles qui ont mis cette histoire en follow ou en favoris. Vos commentaires et encouragements me vont droit au cœur. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre individuellement car je suis en vacances et je ne me connecte pas beaucoup. J'essayerai de vous publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine.  
Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione était sous la douche lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Cela devait être Franck. Elle soupira, sortit rapidement, s'enroula le corps avec une épaisse serviette éponge et courut ouvrir, encore trempée. Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec Severus Rogue.

- Que diable faites-vous ici ?

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais et, sans attendre la permission de son ancienne élève, pénétra dans la maison.

- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, siffla-t-il. Je suis venu le chercher.

Hermione laissa la porte ouverte et se planta devant lui, rouge de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de venir chez moi ? Je n'ai rien à vous. Maintenant je vais vous demander de repartir d'où vous êtes venu. Bonne journée !

Elle se tourna et repartit dans la salle de bain. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la porte, Rogue la rattrapa et lui prit le bras. Il plongea alors les yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et lui susurra :

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais venu chercher ce qui m'appartenait. Je ne partirai pas avant.

Hermione allait rétorquer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Puis-je vous aider, MONSIEUR ?

Hermione blêmit. Le spectacle offert à Franck devait être pour le moins incongru. Un inconnu tout en noir tenant le bras de sa fiancée, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette. Rogue relâcha le bras d'Hermione, se tourna et, sans une once de culpabilité, dit, d'un ton aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Guten Tag. (bonjour)

Pourquoi diable Rogue se mettait-il à parler allemand ? Hermione avait un peu étudié cette langue, lors de ses cours d'histoire des potions, mais ne la parlait pas couramment.

- Ich bin ein deutscher Verleger und möchte die Bücher von Fräulein Granger in meinem Land anpassen. (je suis un éditeur allemand et je voudrais adapter les livres de miss granger dans mon pays)

Franck jeta un œil à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

- Je ne comprends pas très bien l'allemand mais apparemment il veut traduire mes livres dans son pays.

L'attitude de Franck changea immédiatement. Il se mit à sourire et vint serrer la main de Rogue. Hermione se figea sur place.

- J'allais lui demander de partir, vois-tu.

- Attend ma douce, si ce type vient pour nous faire gagner de l'argent, ne le mettons pas dehors voyons.

Hermione enragea intérieurement. En plus d'être ennuyeux au possible, Franck ne pensait qu'à une chose : l'argent. Elle le vit commencer à parler tout doucement à Rogue qui continuait de le fixer comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire ver de terre. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Franck qui continuait de minauder :

- Vous pas parler anglais ? Peut-être que possibilité de trouver interprète ?

Il disait ça en faisant de grands gestes le montrant lui, puis Rogue et enfin un téléphone. Rogue l'observait, impassible. Il murmura juste :

- Dieser Kerl ist ein Narr (ce type est un imbécile)

Hermione étouffa un fou rire. Cela devait être difficile pour lui de ne pas lui jeter un _doloris_… enfin si ce n'était pas Rogue qui le faisait, elle risquait bien de s'en charger elle-même. Rogue fini par se tourner vers Hermione et lui murmura :

- Potter ist in Gefahr. Ich muss mit dir reden (potter est en danger. Je dois absolument vous parler).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? C'est qui Potter ?

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Harry était en danger ? Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de Rogue et elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Pour l'instant. Elle devait en savoir plus.

- C'est lui… heu… Potter. Il aimerait me revoir pour parler… heu… des droits. Tu sais, pour mes livres. Comme je parle un peu allemand, ça sera plus… simple, finit-elle par dire, assez contente d'elle-même d'avoir pu se rattraper aux branches.

- Ich komme heute Abend, allein zu sein (je reviens ce soir, soyez seule)

Hermione le regarda et fit simplement oui de la tête.

- Où as-tu appris à parler Allemand d'ailleurs ? Demanda Franck.

- A… heu… au lycée, bien sûr… Il veut qu'on se revoit… demain… dans un restaurant, pour parler de tout ça.

Franck se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue et lui lança, en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe :

- A-de-main.

Rogue claqua ses pieds et serra fermement la main de Franck. Hermione pensa, à juste titre, qu'il en faisait peut être beaucoup, mais Franck ne parut pas surpris. Rogue lança un dernier regard à Hermione et partit sans un mot de plus.

- Me font rire ces types, fit Franck d'un air narquois. Ils se donnent de ces genres… enfin, s'il est venu avec son chéquier il peut bien se permettre d'être un peu excentrique non ?

Il prit alors place dans un fauteuil, saisit son téléphone portable et se mit à le pianoter distraitement. Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Que se passait-il donc pour que Rogue ai fait le déplacement jusqu'ici et qu'il se sente obligé de jouer cette comédie ridicule? Cela devait être grave pensa Hermione.

Rogue ne jouait JAMAIS la comédie.

* * *

Alors? j'avoue m'être beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre... j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé à le lire :D


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Je prend quelques minutes pour vous publier le chapitre du jour. Le prochain devrait arriver jeudi si tout va bien.  
Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour vos reviews et messages. Je vous répondrait tous individuellement à la rentrée promis. Là je ne peux vraiment pas :)  
Aller, place à la lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le principal souci d'Hermione ce jour-là fut de trouver un moyen d'évincer Franck afin qu'elle puisse revoir Rogue dans de meilleures conditions. Elle décida que la pingrerie de son fiancé allait l'y aider.

- Hum Franck ? Ecoute, je sais qu'on avait prévu d'aller au restaurant ce soir mais comme nous devons y aller à nouveau demain avec cet éditeur… enfin… deux restaurants en si peu de temps…

Franck la coupa net.

- Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais. Surtout qu'il va probablement falloir inviter cet imbécile et lui payer son déjeuner. C'est comme ça que ça marche tu sais…

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il pianotait fiévreusement sur son téléphone, probablement en train de scruter son compte bancaire pensa Hermione.

- Nous l'emmèneront à l'auberge «_ Comme chez soi »._ Le menu y est très bon marché.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, se disant malgré tout que si Rogue avait été un véritable éditeur elle l'aurait invité à la meilleure table de la ville. Puis elle assena le coup fatal à Franck.

- Tu devrais rentrer pour préparer ce que tu lui diras demain… enfin… quelque chose qui l'aidera à…hum… sortir son chéquier.

Franck bondit de son fauteuil et attrapa sa veste.

- Tu as raison ! Déjà je vais me renseigner sur ce Potter, savoir si sa boite tient la route. Et puis je vais te préparer un discours parfait. On… enfin tu signeras un contrat juteux tu verras.

Il embrassa Hermione et sortit rapidement. Celle-ci s'essuya instantanément la joue sur laquelle Franck avait déposé un baiser, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers sa bibliothèque. Elle enleva une pile de livre et sortit un coffret, soigneusement caché derrière. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et en sorti le livre de potions de son ancien Professeur. Dessous, emballé dans un écrin de velours, se cachait sa baguette. Elle la regarda en silence. Bois de vigne, cœur en ventricule de dragon, 25,5 cm… Lorsqu'elle la saisit, elle ressenti immédiatement la magie s'insinuer en elle. Elle la regarda, et la glissa dans sa robe.

Puis elle regarda l'heure. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder.

Elle préparait du thé ainsi que des petits sandwichs lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement des pas dans l'allée. Sans attendre la sonnette, elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec Rogue. Celui-ci, à son habitude, la toisa avec dédain.

- Vous êtes seule ?

- Oui.

Il entra et fit, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres :

- D'abord Weasley, ensuite ce crétin… vous avez décidemment bien mauvais goût Granger.

Il ne vit pas le coup arriver. La main d'Hermione se leva brusquement et la gifle claqua sur sa joue comme un coup de fouet. Elle était rouge de colère.

- Je vous interdis de prononcer le nom de Ron devant moi, espèce de salaud!

Rogue lui saisit le bras et s'approcha d'elle. Il la fixa et lui murmura :

- Oh ! Mais la Miss-je-sais-tout à grandit à ce que je vois. Elle défend son honneur.

Hermione soutint son regard. Elle ne comptait pas ciller devant lui. Plus maintenant. Il ne lui faisait plus peur.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, puis Rogue fini par la lâcher et tendit la main.

- Mon livre.

- Dites-moi ce qui se passe avec Harry.

- Mon livre ! Son ton se fit moins calme.

- Je ne vous le donnerai que lorsque vous m'aurez dit ce qu'il se passe avec Harry !

Hermione s'emporta à nouveau.

- Potter est en prison. On l'accuse d'un meurtre que cet idiot n'a surement pas commis. Je veux trouver une potion qui pourra l'aider.

- Comment une potion…

- On lui a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie.

- Oh ! Mais il n'existe aucune potion…

- Je le sais ! tonna-t-il. C'est pour cela qu'il me faut mon livre… pour en créer une.

Hermione le fixa sans dire un mot.

- Quelle est la probabilité qu'il s'en sorte, sans cette potion ?

- La quoi ?

- La probabilité… enfin le nombre de chance… non mais vraiment ! Il a une chance sur combien d'être acquitté sans cela ?

- Aucune.

- Bien. Me voilà rassuré dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- L'ironie ne vous va pas Granger. Mon livre ?

Hermione se tourna et avança dans la maison. Puis elle prit place dans un fauteuil, croisa ses jambes et dit, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

- Je vais vous aider.

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer.

- Que croyez-vous petite prétentieuse ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y parvenir _moi-même_.

Elle émit un petit rire.

- Vous avez raison, c'est moi la prétentieuse. Je suis une Maîtresse des potions ne l'oubliez pas. Et deux maîtres seront toujours plus efficaces qu'un seul. Sans compter que je connais des plantes moldues dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler.

- Eh bien, quelle modestie !

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Et puis je ne laisserai pas tomber Harry.

Tout en disant cela, elle sortit le livre de potions d'un petit tiroir, caché sous la table basse. Rogue fût tenté de le saisir et de partir avec. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle avait raison : deux brillants esprits valaient mieux qu'un seul. Et puis travailler avec elle serait sans doute… plaisant.

- Et qu'allez-vous dire à …

Il faillit dire « votre imbécile de fiancé » mais se ravisa. Ils devaient rester en bons termes s'ils voulaient travailler efficacement.

- …votre fiancé ?

- Je ne lui dirais rien, cela ne le regarde pas ! Continuez de jouer votre rôle devant lui. Je me débrouille du reste.

Elle ouvrit alors le livre de potion, et sortit du petit tiroir du papier et des crayons. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et en sortit un livre intitulé « _1000 secrets de grands-mères_ ». Devant le sourire sarcastique de Rogue, elle haussa les épaules et dit simplement :

- Ce truc est une mine d'or sur les plantes moldues et leurs utilisations dans la vie quotidienne.

Elle l'ouvrit page 294, chapitre « _Stimuler votre mémoire _». Rogue se pencha au-dessus de la table et commença à lire avec elle.

* * *

Alors? On le déteste hein ce Franck, avouez? J'attend vos avis! A jeudi!


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Comme promis, en ce jeudi, je vous publie le chapitre 4.  
J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs pour votre fidélité, ainsi que pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Comme vous le verrez ce chapitre est très court (oui je sais, vous me détestez...).

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR sauf Franck, que je me suis fais une joie d'imaginer (et de torturer je dois bien le dire). Je ne perçois rien pour cette histoire sauf le plaisir de savoir qu'elle vous plait!_

Ce chapitre est dédié à OceeSnape dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain midi, Hermione se rendit seule à l'auberge « _Comme chez soi_ », située à quelques pâtés de maisons de son domicile. Devant se trouvait déjà Rogue, visiblement de fort méchante humeur. Hermione le fixa de loin. Il n'avait guère changé malgré les années. Il était toujours aussi froid et distant qu'il l'avait toujours été. Ses vêtements, sa posture, son regard… tout en lui respirait le mépris pour les autres. Hermione connaissait les secrets de son ancien Maître des potions : son amour pour Lily, sa rédemption. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, elle avait du mal à croire en tout cela. Elle se demandait même, parfois, s'il avait un cœur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'invita à pousser la porte de l'auberge. Une jeune femme rondelette s'approcha d'eux et leur proposa une table pour deux, près d'une fenêtre. Avant que Rogue ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas un déjeuner… hum… romantique.

Son rire se fît incontrôlable. Croire qu'elle pouvait avoir un… rencart avec Rogue était tellement ridicule ! « On voit que cette pauvre femme ne le connait pas ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle parvint à se calmer et demanda une table pour trois personnes. Elle s'installa alors et prit directement le menu afin de dissimuler sa gêne. Son fou rire était certes involontaire, et Rogue pouvait bien être ce qu'il était, il ne méritait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- Savez-vous que je vous méprise sans doute autant que vous me méprisez ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, dénué d'émotions. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Je ne vous méprise pas.

- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant l'impression que vous donnez.

- Non c'est juste que… enfin…

Hermione bafouillait, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Et elle détestait ça. Elle parvint à se ressaisir et dit, du ton le plus calme qu'elle pût :

- Je ne vous méprise pas ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de doué dans votre domaine, et d'intelligent. Mais vous m'avez terrifiée pendant des années, vous avez toujours été injuste envers moi. Vous me détestez, avouez-le ! Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur de vous. Mais avouez que nous imaginer ensemble est risible !

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, qu'Hermione ne vit pas. Il murmura juste :

- Risible, en effet.

Mais le son de sa voix fût couvert par Hermione qui s'était levée et qui secouait une main en direction de la porte.

- Par ici, Franck.

Severus soupira. Puis il se leva et serra la main du libraire.

- Guten Tag !

- Oui, heu, c'est ça, bonjour !

Franck prit place et ignora superbement le sorcier. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui dit :

- J'ai fait des recherches : il n'existe pas d'éditeur du nom de Potter en Allemagne.

Hermione paniqua légèrement et, tout en tentant de dissimuler son trouble, fixa Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda froidement et lui dit, sans desserrer les dents :

- Kommen Sie zurecht ! (débrouillez-vous !)

Elle réfléchit un instant et déclara :

- Oh ! Hé bien, visiblement c'est une toute jeune maison d'édition, qui cherche à se faire connaitre.

Franck se tourna alors vers Rogue et lui fit froidement :

- Nous pas intéressé.

Il secoua les mains et la tête dans un signe de négation très facile à comprendre. Puis il commença à se lever et attrapa la main d'Hermione.

- Viens Herm'. Nous n'allons pas_ payer_ un repas pour rien. Rentrons !

Hermione retira vivement sa main. Elle sentit la colère gronder en elle. Elle lui dit alors, du plus calmement qu'elle pût.

- Non, voyons, ça ne se fait pas. Il veut des renseignements, je vais lui en donner.

Franck la dévisagea.

- Herm'… nous partons.

- Ne m'appelle pas Herm' ! Je ne suis pas un caniche ou un copain de chambré !

Elle aperçut Rogue esquisser un sourire narquois, ce qui acheva de la mettre en colère.

- Voyons, _ma chérie_, calme toi. Ce type n'est pas éditeur, ou alors il est sans le sou…

- _Sans le sou _? Alors c'est ça le problème ? Tu me jetterais en pâture à n'importe qui, sauf s'il est _sans le sou _?

Hermione devenait presque hystérique. Le danger que courait son meilleur ami, la réapparition de Rogue et, avec lui, de tous ses souvenirs du monde des sorciers… tout cela était difficile à gérer pour la jeune femme qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle songea un instant à Ron… son mari… celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenue, coûte que coûte. Elle fixa alors Franck dans les yeux, enleva sa bague de fiançailles et la lui tendit.

Franck fixa les doigts d'Hermione sans comprendre.

- Mais enfin… tu ne vas pas tout _gâcher_ pour ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui gâche tout… prend ton fichu argent et ta bague et vas t'en. S'il te plait.

Il entra alors dans une fureur noire et regarda Rogue.

- Qui est-il ? Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à travailler avec lui ? C'est un de tes ex, c'est ça ?

Hermione soupira. Il devenait pathétique, à s'énerver comme cela au milieu de l'auberge.

- Va-t'en, avant de devenir ridicule.

- Je suis cocu, c'est ça ?

- Arrête…

Franck éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- Herm', tu ne couches quand même pas avec… ça ?

Avant que la jeune femme ait le temps de réagir, Rogue s'était levé, avait attrapé Franck par le col de sa chemise et semblait sur le point de le frapper. Hermione dit alors d'un ton ferme.

- Beruhigen Sie sich! (Calmez-vous !) Et toi, pars.

Rogue relâcha vivement Franck qui réajusta sa chemise, pris la bague et sortit, le plus dignement qu'il pût. Hermione le regarda partir sans sourciller. Elle se rassit tranquillement et murmura juste :

- « Herm' »… non mais… vraiment !

* * *

Alors? Bon débarras hein? Mais se débarrasse t'on aussi facilement d'un Franck hum? Pas sûr... A lundi pour le chapitre 5! En attendant, j'attend vos avis et commentaires!  
Biz!


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Les choses avancent petit à petit pour nos deux héros. J'en profite pour vous parler de la longueur des chapitres. Cette fic est une réponse à un défi, elle doit comporter moins de 10000 mots. C'est pour cela que les chapitres sont courts.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je ne pourrait malheureusement pas répondre aux anonymes: créez vous une compte ;)  
Je remercie également Quenotos pour son aide et ses encouragement, ainsi que Céline pour son aide en Allemand.

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, je ne perçois pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez douloureux pour Hermione. Elle ne souffrait pas réellement de la perte de Franck. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que son départ ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Non, ce qui était vraiment difficile à vivre, c'était la fin de la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait réussi à se construire. Une vie tranquille, sans mage noir à combattre, sans précepte datant du Moyen-Âge. Une vie simple, parmi les moldus.

Afin de se faire une idée de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, elle décida d'aller voir Harry à Sainte Mangouste. Rogue lui avait expliqué, lors de leur repas à l'auberge, que son ami était actuellement hospitalisé en attendant son procès, son passage devant le Magenmagot devant avoir lieu trois mois plus tard.

Mais cette visite ne fit que renforcer sa tristesse. Harry la reconnaissait, certes, mais il avait réclamé Ron à plusieurs reprises. Sa mémoire des dix dernières années avait disparue, sans possibilité, visiblement, de retour. Le guérisseur qu'elle avait rencontré avait hoché doucement la tête, tapotant doucement l'épaule d'Hermione, l'air de dire : « Désolé ma bonne dame, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui ».

En ressortant de l'hôpital, plus triste que jamais, elle acheta la « _Gazette du sorcier_ ». Le portrait d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'y étalait en première page. Le garçon y souriait, les yeux charmeurs et pétillants. En légende on pouvait lire :

« _Harold Derwent, le plus jeune premier secrétaire de l'histoire, lors de sa première conférence de presse_ ».

Hermione s'installa à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et commanda un sundae et une bierraubeurre. La première gorgée la fit sourire. Elle avait oublié à quel point la boisson préférée des sorciers pouvait être délicieuse et réconfortante. Puis elle commença à lire l'article.

« _Harold Derwent, 22 ans, sitôt sa nomination officiellement annoncée, à immédiatement pris son nouveau rôle très à cœur. Le plus jeune premier secrétaire de l'histoire du ministère, et accessoirement le premier homme de la liste des « 10 à suivre » de l'année, a déjà annoncé la mise en place d'une commission chargée de travailler sur d' « urgentes réformes ». La première de ces réformes concernerait l'éducation:_

_« Poudlard a besoin, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, d'un contrôle plus strict de son enseignement. Trop de jeunes diplômés ne parviennent pas à trouver d'emploi dans le monde magique de l'après-guerre ». _

_Cette commission a d'ailleurs déjà commencé à se former. Quelques jeunes diplômés en font parti, montrant ainsi le désir de Monsieur Derwent de favoriser l'insertion des jeunes et de moderniser l'esprit du ministère. »_

Hermione reposa le journal et frémit. Ce type, avec son sourire angélique, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il lui rappelait sa cinquième année, la grande inquisitrice, l'aveuglement et l'ignorance de beaucoup. « Décidément, les choses ne changeront jamais » soupira-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se leva et se prépara à rejoindre le monde moldu, elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir Rogue qui l'observait, de loin. Arrivé à ses côtés, après un rapide « bonjour », il lui donna rendez-vous chez elle, le soir même, pour commencer à mettre en commun leurs recherches sur la potion de mémoire. Il la fixait en attendant sa réponse. Comme il était grand, il dominait largement la jeune femme qui devait lever la tête pour lui parler. Et elle détestait ça. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, n'étant pas prête à ciller, et lui répondit un simple « Ok ». Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Rogue se retourna et partit.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme » pensa-t-elle alors en soupirant.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle sortit son livre de grand-mère, ainsi que deux livres de botanique moldus. Elle s'était également procuré un ouvrage sur l'homéopathie ainsi qu'un autre sur l'art de la posologie. Puis elle reprit ses notes. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à travailler depuis le départ de Franck, mais la vue de son ami, et surtout l'état de sa mémoire, avaient donné un nouveau souffle à sa motivation.

Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit tomba et que l'on frappa à la porte qu'Hermione leva enfin les yeux de ses livres. Elle regarda l'heure, s'étira paresseusement sur son canapé puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Sans un mot, Rogue entra. Il fit apparaître une série de parchemins sur la table basse ainsi que deux fioles. L'une était de couleur noire, l'autre verte.

- Les premiers échantillons, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Déjà ?

Les mots avaient jaillis de la bouche de la jeune femme plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt.

- Parce que la perspective de votre ami croupissant à Azkaban dans trois mois vous semble peut-être être un délai raisonnable ?

- Je… non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais j'aime étudier la théorie avant de passer à l'expérimentation. Je veux savoir ce que je cherche et où je mets les pieds.

- C'est bien ce que je vous ai toujours reproché, marmonna-t-il, comme pour lui-même. La recherche est le fruit de tâtonnements, d'essais et d'erreurs. S'il suffisait de lire un livre, n'importe quel idiot y parviendrait !

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre, et encore moins avec Rogue. Les livres avaient leur intérêt ici, quoiqu'il en dise. L'art de la posologie pouvait les aider à trouver les bons dosages, les ouvrages de botanique pouvaient leur permettre de trouver des plantes pour compléter celles du monde sorcier. Les grands homéopathes moldus avaient d'ailleurs réalisé de très sérieux travaux concernant la mémoire qu'il serait utile de consulter.

Finalement elle haussa les épaules, se prépara un thé et en offrit une tasse à Rogue. Elle s'attabla enfin avec lui et commença à lire ses parchemins, pendant qu'il feuilletait distraitement les livres d'Hermione et ses notes. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire moqueur. Hermione choisit de ne pas s'en occuper et continua de travailler. La vie et l'honneur de son ami importait bien plus à ses yeux que les humeurs de son ancien professeur.

La nuit était maintenant profonde, et les deux sorciers continuaient à travailler en silence, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Hermione leva la tête, surprise. Elle n'attendait personne, et surtout, aucun de ses amis ne viendrait chez elle sans prévenir à une heure pareille. Méfiante, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fit alors face à Franck qui lui souriait d'un air goguenard. Appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux étaient vitreux, et sa tenue des plus débraillée. Visiblement il était ivre.

- _Herm' _! Ma chérie ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

* * *

Hé ben le revoilà celui là... pauvre Hermione hein! Alors a votre avis: qu'est ce qu'il veut, et que va t-il lui arriver? Ceux qui trouvent, je leur dédie le prochain chapitre (Quenotos: tu n'as pas le droit de jouer ^^ )  
A mercredi OU jeudi pour la suite! Biz à tous!


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous. Me voici de retour avec le chapitre du jour. Le prochain arrivera lundi, comme d'habitude :)  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, en particulier Quenotos pour ses encouragements et ses conseils.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Zeugma qui à trouvé une partie de la réponse, à Amazonelo qui à trouvé l'autre partie, et à Aësälys (et son défi) sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf Franck._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione devint livide. Qu'est-ce que Franck faisait donc ici ? Elle continua de le fixer sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi ! Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sentit son souffle imbibé d'alcool contre sa joue. Elle grimaça, dégoûtée, et le repoussa des deux mains.

- Franck, voyons arrête ! Tu es ridicule… et tu es saoul !

Franck la fixa et soupira :

- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai un peu bu. C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours et s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'entre eux il n'avait jamais été question d'amour. Elle, elle avait essayé d'oublier Ron, et lui… il avait sans doute trouvé très intéressant d'épouser une auteure à succès. Tout le monde était content finalement. Mais tout cela n'était qu'illusion, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais, fit-elle.

Le regard de Franck se fit plus lubrique. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

- Hum… si je t'aime Herm' !

Il colla alors ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui tenta de se libérer de son étreinte. Elle commença à se débattre, sans succès. Alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir avoir recours à la magie, elle sentit Franck se soulever. Elle le vit basculer de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'effondrer contre le mur. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits quand elle vit Rogue qui se tenait face à Franck.

- Partez, murmura-t-il froidement.

Franck se releva, non sans mal, en se massant le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, Herm' ?

- Arrête ! Cela ne te regarde _PLUS_ de toute façon, dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

Elle était encore sous le choc. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui.

Franck s'approcha alors de Rogue, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein, l'Allemand ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu la veux… _ELLE_ ?

Il avait presque craché ce dernier mot.

- Eh bien je te la laisse cette sale petite garce !

Le poing de Rogue s'abattit alors sur le visage de Franck dans un bruit sourd. Le libraire tournoya sur lui-même et s'effondra, le nez en sang.

- N'insultez plus Miss Granger devant moi, siffla alors Rogue de sa voix la plus profonde. Il en était terrifiant.

Franck se releva en reniflant, le sang coulant abondamment sur son visage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione, puis fini par partir, murmurant « c'est un malade ». Derrière lui Hermione ferma la porte.

- Il ne vous importunera plus, fit Rogue. Retournons travailler.

La jeune femme plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, puis Hermione fini par murmurer :

- Merci… beaucoup.

Rogue remarqua qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il hocha simplement la tête, gardant le contact visuel avec la jeune sorcière. La quitter des yeux devenait tout à coup un peu trop difficile.

- Je ne pensais pas Franck capable…

- Je vous l'ai dit, ce type est un sombre idiot. Il ne vous mérite pas.

Puis, sentant qu'il en avait sans doute trop dit, il détourna le regard et retourna s'asseoir. Sans un mot de plus il prit une plume, et recommença à travailler. Hermione ravala ses larmes et le rejoignit en silence. Bientôt, seul le bruit rassurant des plumes courant sur le parchemin se faisait entendre dans la maison.

* * *

Un mois était passé. Les travaux sur la potion de mémoire avançaient à un rythme régulier, même si les deux sorciers étaient encore loin du but. Hermione était de plus en plus stressée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami à temps. Il ne restait plus que deux mois !

Rogue ne paraissait pas aussi angoissé qu'elle. De nombreuses années d'espionnage l'avait rendu capable d'être humeur égale, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ils avaient trouvé un rythme de travail qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Chacun travaillait de son côté, selon les méthodes qui leur étaient propres. Hermione commençait à peine la phase d'expérimentation, après des heures et des heures à travailler la théorie dans ses livres. Rogue, quand à lui, essayait et testait de nombreuses décoctions, apportant les modifications nécessaires à l'amélioration de la potion. Ils se rencontraient deux soirs par semaine, toujours au domicile de la jeune femme, afin de comparer leurs travaux et de s'informer de leurs avancements.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, les choses se passèrent différemment.

Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude. Rogue était arrivé à 19h, avait fait apparaître parchemins et potions-tests et s'était installé. Hermione avait sorti du vin et des sandwichs qu'elle lui avait présentés. Puis elle s'était assise, lui avait tendu ses cahiers et ils avaient commencé à lire les travaux de l'autre. Deux heures étaient passées et la bouteille de vin était terminée lorsque, tout à coup, Hermione se leva.

- C'est ridicule ! Nous devons travailler ensemble si nous voulons sauver Harry.

Rogue ne leva pas les yeux et répondit simplement :

- C'est bien ce que nous faisons, non ?

- Non ! Nous travaillons côte à côte, mais pas ensemble. Vous n'utilisez pas du tout mes recherches, avouez–le !

- Sans doute parce qu'elles ne servent à rien, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

- Je le dis parce que je le sais. Je vous l'ai maintes fois répété : la recherche est le fruit d'expérimentations et d'erreurs. Vous êtes incapable d'accepter de vous tromper, donc vous êtes incapable de faire de la recherche.

Hermione fulmina.

- Je suis une maîtresse des potions, au même titre que vous !

- Non, vous êtes une grande préparatrice de potions, mais vous êtes incapable d'innover. Votre place est à Sainte Mangouste, à préparer des potions de soins, certes complexes, mais connues.

Il avait dit ça de son habituel ton dédaigneux, ce qui acheva d'énerver Hermione. La jeune femme se leva et se planta devant Rogue, les poings sur les hanches.

- J'ai eu mon diplôme.

Rogue ricana.

- En absorbant des dizaines de livres.

- Si je suis aussi incapable, pourquoi m'avoir gardée comme apprentie ?

Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière.

- Parce que vous étiez la moins à même de faire des âneries… et qu'il me faut des apprentis pour faire le sale boulot, dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

- Je croyais m'être trompée sur vous, mais vous n'êtes bien qu'un… qu'un…

Rogue se leva et se planta devant Hermione. La dominant par sa haute taille, il commença à avancer tout en parlant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer la sorcière.

- Un quoi ? Un type exécrable, un salaud, un pourri ?

- Je…

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus peur de moi, dit-il, les lèvres retroussée en un petit sourire.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Je ne vous comprends pas, c'est différent !

Hermione était maintenant adossée contre le mur. Après un long silence, Rogue lui dit simplement :

- Je vous ai gardé comme apprentie parce que j'aime échanger des idées avec vous.

- Je… quoi ?

Hermione n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Il aimait leurs échanges ? Pourtant il passait son temps à les tourner en ridicule, elle et ses opinions.

- Oui, j'aime votre intelligence, et votre tempérament.

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, il avait placé ses deux bras de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione. Il l'entendit déglutir, et tout en plongeant les yeux dans les siens, il comprit qu'il avait atteint un point de non-retour. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à se contrôler davantage.

- J'aime vous voir tourner autour de mes chaudrons, j'aime vous voir heureuse quand vous parvenez à tirer quelque chose des quelques ingrédients que vous possédez, et j'aime vous voir enrager quand vous échouez.

Elle le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux marron. Alors, n'écoutant plus sa raison, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Tendrement d'abord, comme un souffle, il déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Puis, ne la sentant pas reculer, il osa approfondir son baiser. Il fût surpris de la sentir réceptive alors il descendit une main et la saisit doucement par la taille. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

Tout à coup, il la sentit s'éloigner. Les yeux toujours mi-clos, elle murmura :

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Je crois que je m'en fiche…

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et cette fois, c'est elle qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci pensa un instant à tout arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais la douceur des lèvres d'Hermione lui firent perdre toute raison. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. A peine pensa-t-il qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, qu'il la sentit s'agripper autour de son cou, le visage plongé dans ses cheveux. Alors il la déposa doucement sur le lit et ne fut plus capable de ne répondre de rien.

* * *

Alors? Avouez que vous attendiez tous cette scène hum? Alors, que vas t-il se passer le lendemain matin? A vos claviers :D  
A lundi! Bisous à tous


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon weekend. Comme promis voici la chapitre du jour, avec le fameux "lendemain matin"...

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, je lui emprunte son univers et je m'amuse avec._

Merci à tous les lecteurs, les anonymes, ceux qui laissent des reviews, ceux qui mettent cet histoire en fav ou en follow... merci, merci, merci!

Et merci Aësälys pour ce défi!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Rogue se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. A ses côtés, Hermione dormait toujours. Il prit le temps de la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si détendue que le Maitre des Potions en aurait presque sourit.

_Presque._

Il reconsidéra la soirée de la veille. Il avait oublié toute raison, et il en avait le résultat sous les yeux. Merlin ! Qu'allait-elle faire en se réveillant ? Sans doute le mettre à la porte, ou le trainer devant le Magenmagot… Elle avait bu, lui aussi… et _beaucoup trop_ aux vues des conséquences. Sans compter qu'il avait dit pendant cette nuit ce qui se cachait au fond de son esprit depuis des années… et qu'il s'était bien juré de taire à jamais.

Hermione inspira un peu plus fortement et se tourna dans le lit, toujours profondément endormie. Mais sans doute plus pour très longtemps. Alors Rogue pris une décision : elle devait _oublier_ ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur la joue et attrapa sa baguette.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla tard ce matin-là. Elle se sentit merveilleusement bien, elle était détendue et souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et tout lui semblait beaucoup plus simple qu'avant.

Elle essaya de se remémorer la soirée de la veille, mais ce fut assez difficile. Elle se rappela de Franck et de sa vaine et stupide tentative de la « récupérer », de Rogue lui cassant le nez. Puis ils avaient travaillé… et elle avait bu pas mal de vin parce qu'elle se sentait mal… et enfin le trou noir. Mon Dieu ! Avait-elle été suffisamment ivre pour ne plus se souvenir de rien ? Mais qui l'avait couchée dans ce cas, et lui avait ôté ses vêtements ? Hermione ouvrit alors grand les yeux et paniqua… est ce que Rogue l'aurait… déshabillée et couchée, elle-même en étant incapable ? Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Rien n'avait bougé, sa chambre étant aussi rangée qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelques livres par terre, sa baguette sur la table de nuit, ses vêtements posés sur la malle… rien ne laissait supposer que quelque chose de bizarre avait eu lieu ici. Si Rogue avait dû la trainer jusque-ici, il l'aurait, le connaissant, simplement jetée sur le lit et abandonnée là. Elle se serait réveillée habillée, couchée en travers sur l'édredon moelleux. Hors, là, tout était comme d'habitude… non… elle devait se tromper. Rogue était partit, sans doute mécontent qu'elle se soit laissé aller à boire, et elle était venue se coucher comme d'habitude.

Elle se leva donc, de bonne humeur, prête à abattre des montagnes pour trouver une potion capable de sauver Harry. Elle prit une bonne douche puis alla déjeuner. Enfin elle prit ses affaires et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque moldue continuer ses recherches.

Les jours passaient. Elle avait commencé la phase expérimentale et obtenait des résultats plutôt encourageants, même si elle était encore loin d'une potion pouvant rendre la mémoire à son ami. Elle testait les potions sur elle-même, ne voulant provoquer d'incident sur personne. Elle avait réussi à se souvenir d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait et qui demeurait un peu flou. Mais les effets étaient de très courte durée et rapidement, le rêve redevint ce qu'il était au départ : un souvenir brumeux. Mais Hermione ne se décourageait pas… elle devait notamment étudier les possibilités que lui offrait l'éleuthérocoque, une plante connue pour ses effet tonifiants et vivifiants sur la mémoire.

Heureuse des résultats obtenus, elle décida d'aller voir Rogue afin de lui en faire part. Contre toute attente, il ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Hermione pensait avoir trop bu, ce qui la conforta dans son idée que Rogue ne l'avait ni déshabillée, ni mise au lit. Il continuait à venir la voir, à échanger quelques idées avec elle et, même si il était toujours convaincu que les plantes moldues ne pouvaient rien pour Harry, il traitait les recherches d'Hermione avec un peu moins de mépris qu'auparavant. Discuter avec Rogue devenait même un peu plus plaisant. Il était intelligent, et c'était un très grand sorcier, ça elle le savait déjà depuis fort longtemps. Mais, en apprenant à le connaitre, elle découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles facettes de son ancien professeur. Il était passionné, par exemple, alors qu'elle avait toujours été convaincu qu'il détestait ce qu'il faisait. Il était aussi drôle, il excellait d'ailleurs dans le domaine du sarcasme.

Tout en souriant à la pensée d'aller débattre avec lui, elle prit un flacon de sa potion et sa baguette et se rendit au chaudron baveur. Là, sur le chemin de traverse, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années : elle transplana.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard, Hermione prit le temps d'observer tout autour d'elle. Elle distingua le château et ses hautes tours, le chemin sur le côté menant à la cabane d'Hagrid, le grand Lac… Tout cela lui remis un peu plus de baume au cœur… elle avait tant de souvenirs ici !

Elle passa les grilles et se trouva rapidement devant la grande porte d'entrée. Devant elle se tenait le directeur du collège, Albus Dumbledore.

- Comment saviez-vous…

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent, Miss Granger, dit-il, en souriant malicieusement. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas encore terminé son cours… une tasse de thé ?

- Mais… je ne vous ai pas dis que j'allais voir…

Dumbledore tourna le visage vers celui d'Hermione, les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. La jeune femme se tut alors aussitôt.

On ne cachait rien au plus grand sorcier de ce siècle.

Hermione suivit le directeur jusque son bureau et s'installa sur un fauteuil moelleux. Dumbledore tapa une fois dans ses mains, et un plateau apparut. Dessus se trouvait une théière fumante et deux petites tasses à décor fleuri. Un petit sucrier se tenait sur le côté ainsi qu'un pot de crème. Hermione se servit et commença à boire à petites gorgées, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire au vieil homme. Elle termina rapidement sa tasse et s'en servit une deuxième.

- Vous ne devriez pas trop abuser du thé, Miss Granger.

Elle releva la tête, pas certaine d'avoir très bien entendue. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui disait-il cela ? Elle vit le directeur croiser les mains sur sa longue barbe. Il lui dit alors :

- Vos recherches avancent-elle ?

- Je… oui je suppose. J'ai obtenu de bons résultats, et c'est pour cette raison que je venais voir Ro… le professeur Rogue.

Comment diable était-il au courant ? Rogue avait dû lui en toucher deux mots.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Severus d'aider Harry… Je le vois sortir du château deux fois par semaine, et comme vous êtes sans nul doute la personne la plus douée de votre génération, j'en ai déduis… votre… hum… collaboration.

Il sourit alors franchement, ce qui acheva de mettre Hermione mal à l'aise. Pour se donner une contenance, elle termina rapidement sa deuxième tasse de thé et se pencha pour s'en servir une troisième. Aussitôt, le directeur retapa dans ses mains et le plateau disparut.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Hermione, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, dit-il alors avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Après avoir pris congé du vieil homme, Hermione descendit vers les cachots. Elle rit intérieurement en repensant à elle quelques années auparavant. A l'époque elle descendait ces marches la peur au ventre. Elle était sûre de ses capacités, mais le professeur la terrifiait. Puis il l'avait agacé, et enfin elle avait fini par apprendre à l'ignorer. Ses derniers mois d'apprentissage, elle les avait passés dans sa bulle, sans faire attention au Maitre des potions qui gravitait autour d'elle. Elle se préparait pour son examen final et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

Mais ces dernières semaines en sa compagnie avaient eu une nouvelle saveur pour la jeune sorcière. Elle se sentait mieux avec lui, elle échangeait, osait donner son avis, et même si elle savait qu'elle le contrariait, cela ne l'a dérangeait plus.

Elle y trouvait même une réelle satisfaction.

Elle apprenait chaque jour à le connaitre un peu plus, et se sentait de mieux en mieux avec lui. Et, là, de se voir descendre ces marches, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était… euphorique ? Hermione s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'abord elle avait congédié Franck sans le moindre préavis. Certes il n'était pas pour elle et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis son départ. Mais comment pouvait-elle, depuis, prendre du plaisir à être en compagnie de… Rogue ? Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots, Rogue l'odieux professeur de Potions ?

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec une personne aussi cultivée que lui depuis longtemps ? C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle se trouvait si bien en sa compagnie.

Ou alors…

Ou alors il y avait autre chose.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui... notre sorcière commencerait-elle à comprendre quelque chose? Et comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Rogue?

Pour info il restera deux chapitres, c'est à dire que, sans le bla bla, on devrait être à 10 000 mots tout rond.

Le prochain arrive jeudi :D


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous. Voici comme promis le chapitre du jour... l'avant dernier en fait. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent dans cette aventure.  
NB: il doit rester des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je publierai la version corrigée dans la journée mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez hâte de connaitre la suite :D

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi, Tout à JKR._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les semaines défilaient à toute allure. Les deux sorciers n'étaient plus très loin d'un résultat permettant de sauver Harry. Hermione continuait de croire en l'éleuthérocoque, cette plante dont certains médecins moldus vantaient les propriétés stimulantes et régénératrices. Elle avait, en plus, vraiment envie de réussir cette potion mieux que Rogue, juste pour lui rabattre son caquet. Lui montrer que l'élève pouvait dépasser le maître.

Elle testait toujours les potions sur elle, à chaque fois en essayant de se souvenir de ses rêves. Les résultats obtenus étaient très prometteurs, puisqu'elle avait réussi à tenir un journal de tous ses rêves des dix derniers jours. Mais sans la lecture de ce carnet, les souvenirs disparaissaient bien vite. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal, la plupart de ses rêves devenant un peu gênants. Elle revoyait souvent la visite de Franck, son baiser volé et son nez cassé… mais de plus en plus souvent le rêve se terminait étrangement : Rogue et elle se disputaient et le sorcier finissait par l'embrasser. Sauf qu'au lieu de le repousser, comme elle le faisait avec Franck, elle se laissait faire. Pire : elle y répondait. Et cela allait même souvent beaucoup plus loin.

Hermione referma son carnet, le teint un peu plus rose que d'habitude et décida d'aller boire une tasse de thé avant d'attaquer la phase expérimentale de sa dernière potion. Elle prit la tasse, se réchauffant ainsi les mains et songea que si cette potion était la bonne, alors elle pourrait sauver Harry. Mais ce serait aussi la fin de sa collaboration avec Rogue… et ça, elle n'en avait vraiment pas très envie. Ses soirées étaient tellement plus passionnantes avec lui ! Peut-être pourrait-elle lui proposer de travailler sur d'autres projets avec elle, mais elle doutait qu'il puisse accepter. Rogue était solitaire, et n'accepterait sans doute pas une femme dans sa vie.

Une femme dans sa vie ? Décidemment cette histoire de rêve la perturbait ! Elle but une gorgée et soupira. Non, peut être que ce n'était pas ces rêves qui la perturbaient. Peut-être que c'était _LUI_…

Et puis soudain, Hermione comprit. Elle ne voulait pas _travailler_ avec Rogue, elle voulait passer des soirées avec lui, échanger, discuter, apprendre… elle voulait que ces soirées se terminent comme dans ses rêves. Elle voulait que Severus l'embrasse.

Elle était amoureuse.

Et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… Ron !

Hermione éclata franchement de rire. Qu'aurait pensé Ron de tout ça ?

- Hermione, ok je suis mort, mais enfin, me remplacer avec la chauve-souris des cachots? Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Même avec Neville ça serait moins bizarre! Tu aurais pu choisir, je ne sais pas moi, un de mes frères par exemple ?

Elle sourit en pensant à lui, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il lui manquait, mais depuis quelques semaines, elle arrivait à vivre avec ce manque. Elle se sentait renaître. Et c'était grâce à la seule personne à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé. C'était grâce à son ancien professeur.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa tasse et se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Elle repensa à la mise en garde de Dumbledore à propos du thé. Décidemment il était peut-être bien un peu fou… sans compter qu'elle se sentait souvent très fatiguée ces derniers temps, sans doute à force de travailler sur la potion. Sans le thé, elle aurait passé ses journées à dormir.

- Aller, on y retourne, se motiva-t-elle en se relevant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione, les cheveux en batailles et le teint rouge à force de se trouver au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, fût heureuse de voir que sa décoction prenait la couleur qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps : elle était enfin grise. De la même couleur que les cellules dont elle essayait de ranimer les connections et les données effacées. Sa mixture était lisse et brillante: une vraie merveille.

Alors la jeune femme saisit une louche en argent, prit un échantillon de sa potion et la fit couler doucement dans un flacon en cristal qu'elle étiqueta soigneusement. Puis elle alla prendre une douche et sitôt séchée et changée elle s'installa sur son canapé. Elle saisit son carnet de notes, une plume ainsi que le parchemin où était notée la recette. Elle respira alors un bon coup et avala l'intégralité de son flacon. Puis elle attendit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était devant la porte des cachots de Poudlard. Elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, en portant une sorte de cagette, comportant de petits casiers, dans les bras. Dans chaque casier se trouvait un flacon de la potion de mémoire.

_Sa_ potion de mémoire.

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte, tenant difficilement son lot de flacons, et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Rogue la dévisagea froidement.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Nous n'avions pas convenu de nous voir ?

- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé une potion, dit-elle, encore essoufflée.

Rogue releva les sourcils et se poussa pour la laisser entrer. Sitôt la porte refermée, Hermione posa sa cagette, et sortie de sa cape ses parchemins.

- En combinant des ingrédients sorciers et deux plantes moldues, je suis parvenue à un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Les souvenirs reviennent en quelques minutes, et surtout restent en mémoire.

- Comment l'avez-vous testé ?

Hermione le fixa alors dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction, et dit, d'un ton dégagé.

- Sur moi.

Rogue n'eut aucune réaction, sauf peut-être une légère crispation du visage. Et encore, Hermione n'en était pas sûre.

- Quelle méthode ?

- J'essaye de me rappeler de mes rêves. Mais la potion que je viens de mettre au point parviendrait à me faire réapparaitre des souvenirs effacés par un sort puissant comme par exemple… un _oubliette._

Elle appuya volontairement sur le dernier mot, guettant toujours une réaction de la part du maître des potions.

Rien.

- Nous allons l'envoyer en analyse au Centre de Validation des Potions du Ministère. Avec l'appui de Dumbledore nous devrions avoir un accord rapidement et pouvoir sauver… Potter.

Hermione bouillonna. Il n'avait donc rien à lui dire d'autre ?

- Et c'est tout ?

- Comment ça, « c'est tout » ?

Son ton était froid et distant.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

Alors il la fixa d'un regard sombre et murmura, sarcastique :

- Vous êtes la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eu et vous avez réussi cette potion bien mieux que moi. J'afficherai votre nom plutôt que le mien et vous récolterez tous les honneurs. Heureuse ?

Hermione sentit des larmes apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux, et sa colère décupla. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer et de s'énerver devant lui. Elle lui dit simplement :

- Vous êtes pathétique.

Puis elle se retourna, laissant sa potion et ses parchemins sur le bureau et partit, sans se retourner. Sitôt arrivé au grand portail, elle transplana directement chez elle et enfin pu se laisser aller à pleurer de tout son soûl.

Elle était trop loin pour entendre Rogue soupirer en hochant la tête. Il ne la reverrait plus.

Sa douce torture venait de prendre fin.

* * *

Alors? Comment trouvez vous l'attitude de Rogue? Aller, le happy-end faisant partie des items à respecter, gardez espoir. Ils vont bien finir ensemble ces deux là ;)  
En attendant lundi et le dernier chapitre j'attend vos reviews :D  
Bisous


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous! Voici, comme promis la suite... mais la fin ne viendra que jeudi. Je trouvais qu'un seul chapitre serai un peu trop court pour terminer convenablement cette histoire. Comme, en plus, j'ai dépassé les 10 000 mots, je peux me lacher! J'ai donc coupé cette fin en deux, voici la première partie et la seconde sera publiée jeudi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je vous préviens, vous allez encore me détester :p

J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs qui, je l'espère, prennent plaisir à lire cette histoire. Je remercie également Quenotos pour ses conseils. Et enfin Aësälys pour son défi.

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Stupeur au ministère _

_Un immense choc._

_Voilà ce qu'ont ressenti des milliers de personnes en ce mardi 12 décembre, premier jour du procès tant attendu par toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, celui du fameux Harry Potter._

_Le jeune homme est arrivé au Magenmagot vers 10h. Dans la foule, parmi les anonymes, on reconnaissait sa femme, Mme Ginny Weasley-Potter accompagnée de sa très nombreuse famille, et son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Tous étaient venus voir l'ancien héros de guerre, accusé du meurtre de notre bien-aimé ministre Kingsley Shakelbolt, survenu il y a trois mois. Rien ne laissait présager d'un retournement de situation, les experts du bureau des aurors (et accessoirement anciens collègues de Mr Potter) ayant formellement identifié la baguette du jeune homme comme étant celle qui avait jeté le sortilège impardonnable. Aucune défense, aucun remord de la part du survivant, bien incapable, selon lui, de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit._

_Mr Potter s'est installé sur le fauteuil d'accusation. Contre toute attente Il semblait calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens, malgré sa prétendue amnésie. L'œil vif, totalement décontracté, il semblait prêt à subir son interrogatoire. Juste derrière lui, assis près de la famille Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui a toujours soutenu Mr Potter, même pendant les périodes les plus critiques de sa vie. Nous avons encore tous en mémoire l'année 1996 pendant laquelle Mr Potter, alors étudiant à Poudlard, nous laissait douter de son état mental et semblait en proie à une instabilité psychique grandissante. _

_L'interrogatoire à peine commencé, premier coup de théâtre. Mr Potter, calme et serein, accuse ouvertement le premier secrétaire d'Etat, Mr Harold Derwent, d'être l'auteur du crime, ou, au moins, d'être un complice. Derwent, présent dans l'assemblée en tant que témoin, n'a aucunement réagit._

_Pourtant, l'invraisemblable fût prouvé. Monsieur Potter ayant pris du _Veritaserum_, ses paroles ne pouvaient plus être mises en doute. Harold Derwent, l'homme le plus en vue de ces derniers mois, est bien celui qui a tué le ministre de la magie, et jeté un _Oubliette_ sur Harry Potter._

_ Ce jeune homme très ambitieux avait en effet pour but de devenir ministre avant ses trente ans, et de réformer entièrement le monde sorcier, « rendant aux familles de sangs-purs leurs droits qui sont depuis la fin de la guerre, bafoués » selon ses propres dires. Ses projets vous sont expliqués en détails par Rita Skeeter (voir page 10 « Harold Derwent, un démon au visage d'ange »)._

_Mais comment le Harry Potter a-t-il pu retrouver la mémoire ?_

_« Miss Hermione Granger, Maitresse des potions depuis quelques années, a tout tenté pour sauver son meilleure ami, et on peut dire qu'elle a brillamment réussi » souligne Albus Dumbledore. La jeune sorcière a, en effet, déposé le brevet, il y a quelques jours, d'une potion de mémoire « tout à fait stupéfiante, capable de rendre tous souvenirs après un sortilège d'_Oubliette_ » selon le CVP (Centre de Validation des Potions). Et c'est cette même potion qui a sauvé Mr Potter et permis de découvrir le véritable coupable dans cette sombre affaire._

_Hermione Granger, qui était présente lors du procès, dissimulée au cœur de la foule, s'est refusée à tout commentaire suite à cette affaire, malgré la proposition de Dumbledore de l'engager au sein du tout nouveau département _Recherche_ de Poudlard, mis en place depuis quelques mois. (Voir page 11 : « Hermione Granger, la plus mal-aimée des sorcières » par Rita Skeeter)[…]_

Severus Rogue était installé devant son bureau, attendant les élèves qui devaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Il referma le journal et avala une gorgée de café lorsqu'il vit apparaitre le Directeur sur le pas de sa porte.

- Je trouve dommage, Severus, que vous ayez refusé de vous associer à Miss Granger pour le dépôt de brevet.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever et de regarder par la minuscule fenêtre. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, il semblait réfléchir. Il finit simplement par demander :

- Pourquoi l'avoir embauchée ?

Le directeur sourit et répondit calmement :

- Parce qu'elle est brillante et que le monde des sorciers ne peut pas décemment pas se passer d'une personne comme elle.

- Pourquoi ici ?

- Elle n'a pas encore accepté mais je crois que sa place est ici, pour transmettre toutes ses connaissances.

Un long silence se fit, puis le Maitre des potions dit calmement :

- Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de tout savoir, Severus, mais disons que je sais observer. Et puis je pense sincèrement que vous serez rassuré de la… enfin de _les_ savoir ici.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Rogue de réagir, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, laissant sa place aux élèves de quatrième année. Ces derniers eurent la surprise de voir leur professeur se retourner, le regard sombre, et quitter la pièce dans un vif claquement de robe.

* * *

Hermione avait eu besoin de calme et de repos après la journée de la veille, qui s'était révélée longue.

Vraiment _très_ longue.

D'abord il y avait eu le procès, puis les journalistes et cette vieille harpie de Rita Skeeter qui l'avait coincée à la sortie des toilettes avec sa plume à papotte. Il y avait eu Dumbledore et sa proposition de travail à Poudlard. Et enfin, le soir, Harry et Ginny avaient tenu à l'inviter au Terrier pour fêter leur victoire avec tous les Weasley. Elle était rentrée chez elle tard dans la nuit et avait encore passé quelques heures à réfléchir à cette proposition d'emploi.

Revenir dans le monde des sorciers… son monde, était tentant. Travailler dans le domaine qui la passionnait aussi.

Mais accepter signifiait vivre dans le même château que Rogue et ça c'était difficilement envisageable. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Elle l'avait aperçu, au procès, mais il n'avait eu aucun regard pour elle. Et son cœur, après avoir raté un battement, avait été sur le point d'exploser en mille morceaux. Elle l'aimait, c'était évident, mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser aller aux sentiments.

Il n'avait aimé que Lily Evans, jamais il n'y aurait de place pour Hermione Granger.

Au petit matin, après une nuit blanche, elle avait fini par se lever et s'était fait couler un bain. Elle s'y était prélassée pendant longtemps, réfléchissant, encore et encore. Puis elle avait fini par décider de refuser. Vivre à côté de cet homme lui était tout bonnement impossible. Mais cette décision la rendit si malade qu'elle en avait la nausée.

Elle sortit alors de son bain et commença à se sécher lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement frapper à la porte. Elle repensa un instant qu'elle avait vécu cette même scène il y avait de cela trois mois, mais son cœur se serra à la pensée que plus jamais Rogue ne viendrait la voir. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte. A sa grande surprise, l'homme était planté devant elle, l'air furieux.

- Vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est VOUS qui avez tenté de me dissimuler des choses, que je sache !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot !

Elle continuait de le fixer, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Décidemment elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Vous avez un sacré culot de venir chez moi à 8h du matin ! s'écria-t-elle. Oui, j'ai compris ce que vous aviez fait, si c'est de cela dont vous voulez parler. J'ai cru à des rêves, les dates se mélangeaient dans mon esprit… et puis j'ai compris ! J'ai attendu un signe de votre part, mais rien. Monsieur est sans doute trop bien pour s'abaisser à pareils aveux?

Les yeux de Rogue s'enflammèrent un peu plus. Sombrement il demanda :

- Quand comptiez-vous me parler de l'enfant ?

Il avait dit ça lentement, détachant chaque mot. Puis il ricana.

- A moins qu'il ne soit pas de moi.

- Mais de quoi parlez…

Tout à coup les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. La fatigue, les nausées, les mises en garde de Dumbledore vis-à-vis du thé… tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup.

Elle était enceinte !

* * *

Alors qui l'avait deviné avant ce chapitre? Aë me semble t-il, et quelques lecteurs à qui j'avais répondu individuellement. Alors votre avis? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!

Bisous et à jeudi donc pour la fin!


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour! Hé voilà, c'est la fin. Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur je ne vous le cache pas. Je vous remercie TOUS pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Merci Quenotos pour tes conseils.  
Et un grand MERCI à Aësälys pour son défi. Sans toi, cette fic n'existerait pas!

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Cette histoire n'appartient qu'à moi :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Franck n'avait pas dormi à ses côtés depuis plusieurs semaines, cette simple évocation la faisant frissonner.

- Comment savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Rogue compris alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences de leurs _débordements._

- Dumbledore.

- Décidemment, rien ne lui échappe.

Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et le fixa.

- Comment osez-vous sous-entendre qu'il ne serait pas de vous ? Que croyez-vous ? Que je couche avec n'importe qui ?

- Et cet imbécile de fiancé?

- Franck ? Arrêtez je vous en prie ! Je connais Franck depuis trois ans. J'ai _cru_ pendant quelques mois que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui mais c'était faux. Je voulais oublier Ron, je voulais oublier le monde de la magie… Il n'était rien d'autre pour moi qu'un vulgaire substitut. Il ne m'a pas touché depuis des mois… Je… J'ai besoin de sentiments pour… pour…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Mais elle décida de ne pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer devant lui. Elle voulut alors lui claquer la porte au nez, mais Rogue l'en empêcha. Il lui saisit le bras et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Elle tenta de libérer son bras mais n'y parvint pas.

- Laissez-moi !

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Laissez-moi, vous me faites mal.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois.

- Répétez ce que vous venez de dire.

Hermione lui cria alors :

- Qu'il était de vous. Il ne peut-être QUE de vous.

- Calmez-vous un instant voulez-vous.

Il lui avait dit cela d'une voie forte. Puis il se pencha vers elle et de sa main libre lui essuya doucement les yeux.

- Je vous demande ce que vous avez dit après. Qu'avez-vous dit _après cela_.

Hermione le regarda un instant. Devant elle, l'homme froid et distant de ces derniers jours venait de disparaitre. A sa place, elle retrouvait celui avec qui elle avait travaillé et discuté pendant plusieurs semaines.

Celui dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse.

- J'ai dit qu'il me fallait des sentiments pour cela. Je vous aime, sachez-le !

Rogue la relâcha alors, comme si ce simple contact avec la peau de la jeune femme lui brûlait la main. Le voyant réagir ainsi, Hermione s'écria :

- C'est si inimaginable que ça ? Oh ! Mais j'oubliais à qui je m'adressais. Le grand Severus Rogue ne s'abaisse pas à pareille faiblesse n'est-ce pas ? Il prend ce qu'il désire sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Oh ! la miss-je-sais-tout est amoureuse ! Non mais quelle idiote !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui coupa la parole en murmurant simplement :

- Je ne vous mérite pas, c'est tout.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit, comme si elle voulait dire autre chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. De longues secondes passèrent puis elle finit par lui dire:

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Rogue continua de la fixer.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un homme pour vous.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Vous avez toute la vie devant vous. Ne vous enfermez pas avec un homme comme moi. Je suis bien incapable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux.

- Oh, taisez-vous ! Vous êtes ridicule.

- Mais je ne suis pas…

- M'aimez-vous ?

Rogue soupira et fini par lâcher

- Je vous aime depuis si longtemps que la question ne peut se poser.

- Hé bien alors ?

- Alors quoi, finit-il par dire, la colère reprenant visiblement le dessus. Vous nous imaginez, ensemble ? Rappelez-vous de ce que vous avez dit dans ce restaurant : c'en est risible !

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'ai été stupide. Je n'aurai pas du dire cela.

- Non ! Vous aviez raison, je ne suis pas…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Car Hermione avait décidé de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de l'embrasser. Il la repoussa doucement.

- Non, ne faites pas ça.

- Taisez-vous, _Severus_. Laissez-vous une chance d'être heureux, pour une fois.

Elle posa alors délicatement les lèvres sur celle de son ancien professeur qui, après quelques secondes de réticence, répondit à son baiser. Elle sentit ses deux bras l'envelopper et sut alors qu'il ne reculerait plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours couché, profondément endormi, Hermione termina une lettre pour Dumbledore dans laquelle elle acceptait sa proposition de travail au centre de recherche de Poudlard. Puis, en souriant, elle pensa à Ron. Jamais, à l'époque du collège, quelqu'un n'aurait parié un gallion sur leur couple. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle avait choisi le seul homme qui n'était officiellement pas pour elle.

Elle se leva et retourna se coucher aux cotés de Severus. Celui-ci, sans se réveiller, l'entoura de ses bras et posa doucement une main sur son ventre.

Elle se souvint alors d'un auteur moldu qu'elle avait étudié pendant ses vacances, lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans.

Raymond Queneau.

Il avait dit : « Ah ! la grande amour, ça vient, on ne sait pas quand, on ne sait pas comment, et qui mieux est, on ne sait pas pour qui. »

Comme il avait raison.

FIN

* * *

Alors? J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Et encore plus à lire vos impressions... j'attend donc les dernières avec impatience!  
Bisous à tous et à bientôt :)


End file.
